I Want You, Sensei!
by N.GLASS'end
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang pemuda diberikan tugas untuk mendidik seorang murid pindahan yang datang dari luar negeri. Bahkan ia memiliki misi untuk mengubah kepribadian sang murid baru itu. Sanggupkah ia melaksanakannya? Dan apakah akan ada cerita lain dibalik kepindahan sang murid baru? / SasuNaru / Yaoi / Not for Valentine (Pengganti fic Valentine).
1. Chapter 1

Bagaimana jika seorang pemuda diberikan tugas untuk mendidik seorang murid pindahan yang datang dari luar negeri. Bahkan ia memiliki misi untuk mengubah kepribadian sang murid baru itu. Sanggupkah ia melaksanakannya? Dan apakah akan ada cerita lain dibalik kepindahan sang murid baru?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto **

**I Want You, SENSEI! © 'end**

**Rating: masih tetep T**

**Genre: Romance yang (sangat amat) diragukan**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto.****  
**  
Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-ai , bahasa mungkin berbelit-belit, nggak sesuai EYD, author pemula, etc. If like, you must read it, if don't like, please read!  
Author's note: "Reviews Please!"

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

Kelopak warna-warni bunga mulai bertebaran. Musim semi yang menyambut lembut. Titikan air embun di rerumputan pagi. Sinar mentari yang bersembunyi dibalik gumpalan kapas putih.

Sunyi.

Hening.

Senyap.

**...BRRRAAAAAKKKK... **

Ane ralat tulisan diatas."Akh..." ringis kesakitan seorang pemuda yang tengah mengelus-elus pantatnya karena baru saja mencim lantai koridor.

"Naruto, cepat bantu aku merapikan ini" perintah sang korban tabrak lari(?)

"Pantatku kan masik sakit Iruka" alih sang pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

"Siapa suruh kau tiba-tiba nyelonong dan menabrakku. Ha-ah... Masih sepagi ini kau sudah bikin repot" hela napas pemuda berambut coklat yang dikuncir keatas dengan luka yang melintang diwajahnya.

"Go-gomen aku sedang terburu-buru, Baachan memanggilku keruangannya" ujar Naruto sambil mengambil satu per satu kertas yang berserakan di lantai.

"Memangnya ada perlu apa Tsunade-sama denganmu sepagi ini"

"Mana aku tahu, sudahlah kalau terlambat bisa mati dibunuhnya aku. Aku duluan ya Iruka" ucap sang blonde setelah selesai mengumpulkan semua kertas.

"Huh dasar" dengus iruka yang menghilang di antara dinding ruang kelas.

Tap... tap... tap...

Suara langkah kaki menderu terdengar disetiap ruangan yang dilewati sang pemuda pirang.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Masuk" suara seorang wanita terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

"Ohayo Baachan, ada apa pagi-pagi kau memanggilku?"

"Ha~ah kurasa aku harus memberimu pelajaran tatakrama" hela napas sang kepala sekolah –nenek naruto– sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. "Hari ini akan ada murid pindahan baru dari UK, aku ingin kau yang mengurusinya setelah sampai kemari"

"Ap-apa! Ke-kenapa aku...?" tentang Naruto. "Kenapa kau nggak suruh kurenai atau Asuma saja"

"Mereka sedang sibuk jadi nggak bisa"

"Aku juga sibuk"

"Memangnya apa kesibukanmu"

"Aku masih ada tambahan mengajar Baachan, lagi pula akukan nggak terlalu fasih bahasa inggris"

"Dia bisa bahasa jepang, jadi tenang saja yang penting pagi ini kau harus menemuinya, dan pembicaraan kita selesai kau bolah kembali bekerja" perintah sang kepala sekolah setelah menyelesaihan ucapannya.

"BAACHAN! Pokoknya aku nggak mau, kau nggak bisa seenaknya begi..."

**Kretek... kretek... kretek...**  
(gini bukan suaranya ya?)

"Coba kau bilang sekali lagi Naruto, senyum (iblis) Tsunade-sama sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya hingga menimpulkan bunyi yang sangat merdu (menyeramkan).

"Ak-aku.."

"**kretek"**

"ng-nggak.."

"**kretek..." **

"ak-aku nggak ma..."

**JLEEB..**

"**KYAAA"**  
"sebuah pulpen tepat mengarah kesisi kanan Naruto"

"Ba-baik akan ku lakukan" gemetar Naruto yang kini nyalinya mulai menciut

"Sebelum itu..."

"..."

"Eh?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Che Baachan menyebalkan, akukan juga banyak urusan. Tapi orangnya seperti apa ya, hmm pasti rambutnya pirang atau merah dan matanya pasti berwarna cerah" *berarti elu donk*. Naruto mulai membayangkan murid didiknya nanti. _Ini ruangannya kan?_, pikir Naruto setelah sampai di depan sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang.

**KLEEEK**

"Ha...halo" sapa Naruto setelah membuka daun pintu dihadapannya.

"Ah.. ohayo Naruto Sensei"

Terdengar sebuah suara baritone yang menyapa telinga sang pria blonde. "O-ohayo" sahut Naruto setelah sepenuhnya masuk ruangan itu. Indera penglihatannya meneliti setiap sudut-sudut diruangan yang dimasukinya. Mata sapphirenya menelusuk pada dua sosok dihadapannya.

Sosok pertama dalam posisi berdiri terlihat tinggi badannya yang melebihi Naruto, berambut silver dan memakai masker yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya, _mungkin lagi flu_ pikir Naruto, dan sepertinya sedikit lebih tua darinya. Dan satu orang lagi sedang duduk disofa dengan tampang stoic yang melekat di wajahnya. Kulit porselen rambut hitam kebiruan yang melawan gravitasi –_pantat ayam_–pikirnya lagi. Naruto sedikit menatap pemuda pantat ayam yang diyakininya adalah murid pindahan yang harus ia urus sebelum beralih kepada pemuda masker disebelahnya.

"Ehm.. sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Hatake Kakashi, dan anak ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. aku adalah walinya". Mulai perkenalan dari orang yang bernama kakashi.

"Oh.. aku, namaku Namikaze Naruto".

"Kau adalah sensei yang ditugaskan Tsunade-sama untuk mengurus anak inikan" jelas Kakashi.

"I-iya.." ekor mata Naruto sekejap melirik ke arah Sasuke. _kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu_ batin Naruto. Karena merasa nggak nyaman pandangan matanya beralih pada sang wali.

"Mungkin kau bingung kenapa kami nggak mirip orang Eropa, ujar Kakashi. Memang sedari tadi Naruto sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa dua orang dihadapannya nggak seperti dalam bayangannya bahkan lebih mirip dengan orang jepang asli.

"Sebenanya kami ini orang jepang asli hanya saja waktu masih anak-anak kami pindah ke UK karena urusan pekerjaan orang tua Sasuke" papar Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Ng.. apa Hatake-san sudah menjadi walinya sejak dulu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, aku dipercaya menjadi walinya dari dulu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aah.. tidak hanya saja anda terlihat sangat mengenal Uchiha-kun"

"Begitu ya" senyum tipis telurur dari bibir kakashi –yang pasti nggak kelihatan–

"Maaf aku nggak bisa disini lama-lama karena ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan jadi aku pamit pergi dulu ya Naruto Sensei.

"i-iya"

"Sasuke jadilah anak baik dan jangan buat ulah, kau mengerti"

"Hn"

"Sampai jumpa"  
suara langkah kaki kakashi terdengar mengecil seiring kepergiaannya dari ruangan tersebut dan meninggalkan dua pemuda beda usia didalamnya.

"Jadi namamu Uchiha Sasuke dan kau pindah kesini karena pekerjaan orang tuamu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengecek data siswa yang ada diatas meja. Tidak ada tanggapan, Naruto menoleh pada pemuda raven yang ada dihadapannya –masih duduk– . "Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir. Masih nggak ada jawaban narutopun berinisiatif mendekati pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Dekat...

Dekat...

Dekat...

Tatap...

Tatap...

Pegang...

Pegang...(?)

Naruto memegang wajah sang Uchiha dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sasuke. Sasuke terlonjak melihat perbuatan Sensei barunya itu –masih stoic face–. Dapat dirasakannya aroma tubuh Naruto yang terkesan –menenangkan– .

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Kelihatannya kau nggak demam tapi kenapa kau nggak mau bicara. Yah atau mungkin kau masih gugup karena ini hari pertamamu. Atau jangan-jangan kau nggak mengerti apa yang dari tadi kubicarakan ya?" panik Naruto mengira-ngira hal apa yang membuat anak didiknya ini sama sekali nggak bereaksi.

_Jangan-jangan memang begitu, tapi baachan bilang dia bisa bahasa jepang. Akh... apa baachan menipuku. Sial,_ gumam naruto *udah kayak orang gila.

"Ah.. Hello can you speak japanese? hm.. aku tidak terlalu fasih dalam bahasa inggris jadi..."

"aku mengerti yang Sensei ucapkan" yah si pelit kata kita akhirnya bisa ngomong juga *pleetaak.

"Ha-ah syukurlah kupikir kau sama sekali nggak mengerti bahasaku" jawab si pirang sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang nggak gatal?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE POV**

Huh.. sekarang aku sedang menunggu Sensei yang akan mengurusku selama aku bersekolah disini –sebenarnya hanya untuk beberapa hari sih– sampai aku terbiasa. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke anak kedua dari keluarga Uchiha. Keluargaku adalah pemilik Sharingan Corp. Alasanku pindah kesini karena pekerjaan ayahku. Bukan hal baru bagiku untuk pindah sekolah. Aku bisa pindah sekolah 3 kali dalam sebulan. Karena itulah aku sama sekali nggak punya teman atau lebih tepatnya nggak mempunyai kesempatan sih. Untuk apa punya teman yang hanya berjangka waktu paling lama 2 minggu. Lupa? Ya itu pasti. Tidak mungkin hanya 2 minggu kau bisa mengingat orang dengan baikkan?. Hanya beberapa hari dan kau langsung dilupakan.

"Klek" kudengar suara gagang pintu yang kuyakini ada seseorang yang mencoba masuk kesini.

Aku menoleh kearah samping dimana waliku –Hatake Kakashi– berada. Dia adalah orang yang dipercaya orang tuaku untuk menjagaku. Ya Kakashi memang sudah mendedikasikan dirinya untuk keluarga Uchiha sejak ia masih kecil.

Ku tengok kembali pintu dihadapanku. Kulihat sesosok pemuda berdiri disana. "Ha-Halo". Rambut pirang jabrik, kulit tan yang tertutup rapi jas ala sensei, tiga garis halus disetiap pipinya –kayak kumis kucing– dan... mata sebiru langit jernih yang menyapaku. _Manis_ pikirku spontan.

"Ah.. ohayo Naruto Sensei" kudengar suara Kakashi menyapanya. _Naruto?_ nama yang unik, gumamku. Kulihat dia masih memandangi –memperhatikan– kami bergiliran sampai Kakashi memperkenalkan dirinya dan aku. Mereka berbincang-bincang sedikit –sebenarnya hanya Kakashi yang bicara panjang lebar–

"Maaf aku nggak bisa disini lama-lama karena ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan jadi aku pamit pergi dulu ya Naruto Sensei"

"i-iya"

"Sasuke jadilah anak baik dan jangan buat ulah, kau mengerti"

"Hn"

"Sampai jumpa"

Kulihat Kakashi mulai menghilang dibalik pitu coklat yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Tak betapa lama kudengar dia mengajakku bicara tapi sama sekali nggak kupedulikan. Aku hanya menatapnya datar.

"Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Indra pendengaranku menangkap sedikit kekhawatiran dari nada bicaranya. Aku masih dalam posisi dudukku tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Mataku sedikit terbelalak –meski nggak kelihatan– saat dia mendekat kearahku. Detak jantungku mulai beradu seiring posisinya yang semakin mendekat. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan –atau mungkin yang kupikirkan–. Tangan tan itu mendekat kearah wajahku. _Lembut,_ kurasakan tangannya mendarat di kedua pipiku. Belum cukup dengan hal itu wajahnya semakin mendekat hingga jarak diantara kami hanya sekitat 5 cm. Otomatis dapat kurasakan deru napasnya yang teratur dan wangi tubuh yang serasa membuatku hilang kendali. Aku sedikit kaget saat dahinya menempel didahiku. Kulihat iris mata biru shappire yang membuatku kagum. Aku yakin sekarang wajahku sudah nampak merah kayak kepiting rebus (yang pasti nggak kelihatan). Yah memang karena wajahku sudah memanas sejak 'adegan' tadi.

"Kelihatannya kau nggak demam tapi kenapa kau nggak mau bicara. Yah atau mungkin kau masih gugup karena ini hari pertamamu. Atau jangan-jangan kau nggak mengerti apa yang dari tadi kubicarakan ya?"

Kuperhatikan dia bergumam sendiri setelah yakin bahwa aku nggak demam. Jujur aku sedikit nggak rela saat wajahnya perlahan menjauh dariku.

"Ah.. Hallo can you speak japanese, hm.. aku tidak terlalu fasih dalam bahasa inggris jadi..."

"Aku mengerti yang Sensei ucapkan"

Akhirnya aku angkat suara karena nggak tahan melihat tingkahnya yang kayak orang gila.

"Ha-ah syukurlah kupikir kau sama sekali nggak mengerti bahasaku" ucapnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Raut wajahnya yang terlihat kacau berangsur berubah lega. _sangat menarik_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**NORMAL POV**

"Jadi kau bisa mulai masuk kelas hari ini"

"Aku nggak mau"

"heh..?!"

Tolak Sasuke sebelum Naruto sempat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Disini banyak siswi manis lho. Siswanya juga mudah bersahabat"

"Ku bilang aku nggak mau" bentak sang raven yang menatap Naruto intens.

"Ba-baiklah kau nggak perlu semarah itukan. Ha-ah" hela napas panjang dari sang Sensei sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Jadi kau mau kemana sekarang?"

"Bawa aku ketempat yang tenang"

_Tempat yang tenang?_ Batin Naruto, _ni anak banyak maunya, Baachan teganya kau padaku_, rengek lebay Naruto dalam hati.

"Oke ayo ikut aku" tanpa menunggu aba-aba tangan Sasuke ditarik dengan sedikit kencang oleh Naruto yang entah mau membawanya kemana.

"Tu-tunggu untuk apa kita kemari" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Kau bilang mau ketempat yang tenangkan. Disini adalah tempat yang paling tenang, kau bisa tidur seharian tanpa ada yang memarahimu, tapi aku nggak mengajarimu untuk bolos lho, cercah Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada sang Uchiha bungsu. Kau juga bisa menatap langit sepuasmu disini –atap sekolah– "

"Wah cuaca hari ini benar-benar cerah, anginnya juga sangat sejuk" ujar Naruto yang sedang menikmati suasana hari itu tanpa melihat dua mata oniks yang menatapnya lekat.

"Siapa nama Sensei?" Suara baritone yang terdengar lirih hampir tak terdengar sukses membuat empu yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Eh? Namaku? Aku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto"

"Naruto Sensei?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Wah kelihatannya kau nggak terlalu merepotkan ya, kupikir tadi kau anak yang menyebalkan hehehe" ujar Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Aku memang anak yang menyebalkan kok, jika nggak menyebalkan kenapa aku selalu pindah sekolah"

"Itukan karena pekerjaan orang tuamu"

"Salah satunya memang itu, tapi sebenarnya ada alasan lain"

"Alasan lain?"

"Aku selalu pindah sekolah karena kelakuanku yang buruk"

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah lamamu?"

"Aku sering berkelahi dengan siswa lain apalagi dengan Senpai disana"

"Apa alasanmu senang berkelahi? Apa itu sebuah pelampiasan?"

"Pelampiasan? Hn, mungkin. Orang tuaku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, kakakku juga sibuk melanjutkan bisnis keluarga"

"Apa kau kesepian? Makanya kau melakukan semua itu untuk menarik perhatian mereka?"

"Kesepian? Aku memang selalu sendiri"

"Hemm.. ayo ikut aku"

"Kemana?"

"Kau bilang nggak mau ke kelaskan"

Mereka segera menuju keluar dari atap sekolah. Tanpa basa- basi tangan tan itu terus menarik tengan porselen yang memang agak kecil darinya.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Sensei?" Tanya sang korban penarikan

"Ikuti saja aku"

"Jadi untuk apa kita kemari, aku mau kembali ke atap sa..."

"Tu-tunggu, sebentar lagi kan jam istirahat jadi sekalian saja kita makan disini"

"Tidak terima kasih"

"Eh kenapa?!"

"Karena aku NGGAK SUKA RAMEN, SENSEI!"

"Tapi disini ramennya sangat enak lho, kau harus mencobanya dulu"

"Ramen nggak baik untuk kesehatan Sensei"

"Ayolah hanya satu mangkok" Akhirnya sasuke setuju untuk masuk ke dalam Kedai Ramen Ichiraku tersebut.

"Paman, aku pesan ramen dua porsi"

"Oh kau rupanya Naruto"

"Hehehe iya aku datang lebih cepat hari ini"

Melihat Naruto tidak sendirian membuat paman Ichi penasaran. "Dia siapa Naruto? Muridmu?"

"Ah.. iya dia Uchiha Sasuke baru saja datang dari UK paman"

"Jadi dia murid pindahan"

"Iya, dan aku disuruh Baachan untuk mengurusnya"

"Ini dia ramennya" mendengar suara perempuan Sasuke melirikkan matanya, terlihat seorang wanita yang cukup cantik tengah membawa ramen untuk dua orang.

"Arigatou ...ni"

"Sama-sama Naruto, silahkan dinikmati"

"Pasti akan kunikmati hehe, nah ini punyamu Sasuke"

Tidak menyentuh, Sasuke hanya melihat Ramen dihadapannya dengan setengah hati, tanpa niat untuk mencicipinya.

"Apa kau nggak lapar?"

"Sudah kubilang aku nggak suka Ramen, Sensei"

"Ha-ah padahal ini kan enak"

"Kalau gitu ambil punyaku"

"Heh? Kau serius"

"Daripada kubuang bukankah lebih baik kuberikan pada Sensei"

"Wah.. akan kuterima dengan senang hati" dengan secepat kilat Naruto menghabiskan ramen milik Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun hanya memandangi Senseinya itu dengan penuh khitmad.

"AKKHH... aku kenyang, terima kasih paman Ichi aku pergi dulu"

Setelah meninggalkan kedai Ramen Ichiraku, Naruto dan Sasuke kembali ke sekolah.

"Hei Sasuke, sebelum ke kelas sebaiknya kau isi perutmu dulu"

"Tidak perlu lagipula aku nggak lapar"

"Hmm... memangnya apa makanan yang kau sukai?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu, yang pasti bukan makanan kesukaaamu DOBE.."

"Benarka... kau sebut aku apa !"

"Apa kau tuli DOBE" dengan penuh penekatan Sasuke mengulang kata laknat (menurut Naruto sih) itu

"Beraninya kau memanggilku DOBE, Aku ini Sensei mu dasar TEME PANTAT AYAM"

Baru kali ini seorang Uchiha mendengar panggilan termanis (ternista) yang pernah terucap dari bibir seseorang.

"Kau mau cari mati DOBE" nggak terima dengan panggilan sayang yang diberikan oleh sang Sensei, Sasuke pun berniat untuk menjahili Sensei manis itu (menurut si Teme) *Sasuke: bukankah kau juga berpikir gitu *Author: nggak juga XD

"Hei Dobe apa kau ingin tahu sesuatu"

"Sesuatu? Memangnya apa" tanya Naruto sedikit penasaran

"Mendekatlah..."

"Apaan sih"

"lebih dekat"

Dekat

Dekat

dan

**CUP  
**

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hen... "EH!"

Naruto pun blushing seketika, "Kau gila teme, apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa mencium pipiku!"

"Apa? Aku hanya main-main" _Bahkan kulitnya pun terasa manis_ pikir sang Uchiha *emangnya gula*

"Main-main kau bilang, beraninya kau..." Naruto besiap-siap dengan pukulannya, _Tunggu dulu, kalo anak ini sampai kenapa-napa baachan pasti akan menghabisiku_

"Akh ya sudahlah, ayo kembali ke sekolah" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya dengan seringai kecil menghiasi wajah stoicknya.

"Ha~ah... ini adalah gedung terakhir di sekolah ini, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan Uchiha?"

"Sasuke.. namaku Sasuke jadi panggil namaku"

"ha~ah baiklah Sasuke, apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Ap-Apa?"

"Rumahmu Naruto Sensei?"

"Ke-kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu..."

"Bukankah tadi kau menyuruhku untuk bertanya"

"Kau ini... aku tinggal di apartemen dua gang dari sini"

_Bagus, tidak terlalu jauh dari sini_. "Baiklah, jadi dimana kelasku?"

"Akan aku antar kau ke kelasmu"

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan didepannya. Berhentilah mereka didepan pintu ruang kelas yang bertulis 3-A

"Tunggu disini sebentar oke"

Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam didepan ruang kelas. Tidak berapa lama Naruto sudah kembali dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Walaupun kau bilang nggak lapar, tapi jam istirahat sudah lewat jadi untuk berjaga-jaga ini ambillah" terlihat Naruto menyodorkan sebungkus roti dan sekotak jus jeruk pada Sasuke.

**DEG**

Terlihat sedikit semburat merah yang nampak di pipi Sasuke –pasti nggak keliatan dah–

"Tomat, Aku suka jus tomat"

"Ah.. maaf aku tidak tau apa yang kau suka, lagipula itu juga makan siangku tadi"

"Terima Kasih" lirih Sasuke

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada"

"Hmm.. baiklah ayo kita masuk"

SREEEKKK

"Naruto Sensei? Ada apa? Ini kan bukan jam Anda" tanya seorang siswi dengan rambut Buble Gum-nya

"Aku kesini mengantar murid baru yang baru pindah kesini"

"Murid pindahan?"

"Nah Sasuke ayo masuk"

Tap tap tap

WAAAAA..

Seketika seisi ruangan tercengo atau lebih tepatnya terpesona-ria (terutama siswinya) melihat kedatangan Sasuke

"Nah Sasuke, perkenalkan dirimu"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, Salam Kenal"

"Ehm apa hanya itu saja?" tidak ada tanggapan dari sang Raven. " Baiklah, kalo ada yang ingin kalian tahu, langsung saja tanya pada Sasuke ya. Nah Sasuke silahkan duduk, Sensei permisi dulu ya anak-anak"

"Naruto Sensei.." terdengar suara memanggil Naruto. Mata Sasuke spontan mengarah ke arah suara, terlihat pandangan tak suka disana.

"Sai? Ada apa?"

"Apa nanti Sensei ada waktu, aku ingin sedikit konsultasi"

"Baiklah, kau bisa datang ke ruanganku nanti"

"Hai, arigatou Sensei"

Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kelas tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Sasuke-kun apa alasan mu indah kemari?" tanya gadis berambut poni tail

"Hey Ino menyingkirlah, nah Sasuke-kun perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, kau bisa memanggilku Sakura"

"Kau yang seharusnya menyingkir Sakura, Sasuke-kun panggil saja namaku Ino, Yamanaka Ino" lanjut gadis yang mengaku bernama Ino tadi.

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa menggubris kedua gadis (sinting) tersebut dan lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela kelas sampai Iruka Sensei datang untuk mengajar pelajaran berikutnya.

**=========== o0o ==========**

Ding... Ding... Ding...

Terdengar suara bel tanda berakhirnya aktivitas seluruh siswa-siawi SMA tersebut.

"Pelajaran kita akhiri sampai disini, jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian"

"Baik Sensei"

Tak lama Iruka Sensei keluar ruangan

"Akh.. akhirnya selesai juga, setelah ini kita akan pergi kemana?" ucap salah satu murid dengan semangat

"Aku ingin pulang dan tidur" sahut salah satu temannya

"Kau tidak asik Shika, bagaimana dengan Neji, Lee, Choji, Shino lalu Sai?" absen satu per satu oleh si murid

"Maaf Kiba, aku mau mengerjakan tugasku dulu" jawab pemuda berambut coklat panjang

"Aku juga sudah janji dengan Gay Sensei untuk latihan di Gunung" tambah pemuda dengan alis tebalnya

"Aku juga di suruh untuk mengantarkan barang oleh Ayahku" sahut pemuda gen.. #coret, pemuda bertubuh agak besar *hampir ane mati (-_-)"

"Kalo aku ingin mengurus serangga-seranggaku" kali ini pemuda berkaca mata ala BOBOHO

"Akh apa tidak ada satupun yang mau menemaniku, Sai kau bagaimana?"

"Maaf aku sudah janji untuk menemui Naruto Sensei hari ini" timpal pemuda dengan senyum dinginnya

"Ha~ah kau masih berusaha untuk mendekati Naruto Sensei"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menyerah sampai mendapatkannya"

"Yah, karena Naruto Sensei memang manis jadi kau pasti banyak saingan Sai" ujar Shikamaru

Tanpa mereka sadari seonggok eh sesosok maksudnya, sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi

"Aku tau itu Shika, Nah bagaimana kalau kau ajak si anak baru itu Kiba" usul Sai

"Hey Uchiha, apa hari ini kau ada waktu, mungkin kau bisa.."

"Aku sedang sibuk" tanpa basa basi Sasuke meninggalkan kerumunan (?) para pemuda.

"Hah.. apa-apaan dia itu" sungut Kiba kesal

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana kalau kau pergi bersamaku ke suatu tempat" ajak Sakura

"Pergi denganku saja Sasuke-kun" sahut Ino

"Ino kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku"

"Siapa yang mengikutimu manusia pink"

"Apa kau bilang..."

"Hey kalian berdua, siapa yang kalian perebutkan"

"Apa maksudmu, bagaimana Sas... Sasuke? Dimana Sasuke?"

"Dia baru saja pergi"

"Ini semua salahmu Sakura"

"Apa, kenapa menyalahkanku, kau yang mengajakku bertengkar"

Dan kita tinggalkan saja dua gadis sinting itu. Lanjut kepada Pangeran Stoick kita. Sasuke sedang berjalan di koridor menuju ke suatu ruangan –Ruang Konsultasi–

"Naruto Sensei"

"Sasuke, ada apa?"

"Kau harus ikut denganku sekarang"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, aku sudah punya janji dengan salah satu murid ku"

"Aku juga murid mu, lagipula kepala sekolah menugaskanmu untuk mengurus ku"

"Aku tau, tapi sekarang waktunya tidak tepat"

"Permisi Naruto Sensei, apa aku mengganggu?" mata kedua pemuda itu otomatis mengarah ke sumber suara

"Sai, masuklah kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Nah Sasuke, setelah urusanku selesai aku akan menemuimu nanti" jawab Naruto. Tanpa BaBiBu lagi...

BRAAAAKKK

Dengan setengah hati Sasuke keluar dari ruang itu dengan diiringi alunan musik dari korban kita –pintu–, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai yang terheran-heran

"Che, laki-laki itu, _Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai mendapatkannya,_ tak akan kubiarkan dia menyentuh Dobeku"

Entah sejak kapan, tapi kini Naruto telah menjadi objek cinta sang Uchiha Bungsu.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Entah kenapa otak ane malah mau buat fic baru, padahal yang lama aje belum kelas (-_-) gomenasai Minna #menunduk

Seperti biasa ane tunggu Reviewsnya (^0^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Obsesi? Sebuah kata yang mungkin terkesan mengintimidasi bagi sebagian orang. Entah sejak kapan sebuah perasaan bisa tiba-tiba muncul dan menjadikan sang 'pemilik' mulai menguras otak untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto **

**I Want You, SENSEI! © 'end**

**Rating: stay di T**_**e**_**-**_**desu**_

**Genre: Romance mungkin**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto.****  
**  
Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-ai , bahasa mungkin berbelit-belit, nggak sesuai EYD, author pemula, etc. If like, you must read it, if don't like, please read!  
Author's note: "Gomen, Usaha Update Kilat GAGAL TOTAL!"

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

Seumur hidupku baru kali ini aku merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Kurang kasih sayang? Ya, aku memang salah satu anak yang kurang kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Ayah dan ibuku terlalu sibuk mengurus pekerjaan mereka tanpa peduli sedikitpun kepadaku. Seperti yang kalian tau alasanku pindah adalah karena pekerjaan orang tuaku, tapi sebenarnya aku sering pindah sekolah karena ulahku yang selalu melawan. Tentu saja bukan tanpa sebab aku melakukan hal itu, aku hanya ingin mereka sedikit saja memperhatikanku, memperlakukanku selayaknya seorang anak.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku pindah sekolah, dan hasilnya pun tetap sama. Sebanyak apapun aku membuat ulah, mereka sama sekali tidak peduli padaku. Terkadang aku merasa lelah, dan ingin 'berhenti'. Tapi aku bukan orang bodoh, otakku masih bisa berpikir dengan sangat amat sehat. Bagaimana dengan teman? Dari awal sudah aku ceritakan, bahwa aku tidak pernah sempat memiliki teman ataupun mengenal mereka. Akupun juga tidak ingin terlalu terikat dengan orang.

Hari ini aku mulai masuk ke sekolah baruku, awalnya kupikir akan sama saja dengan yang dulu, tapi entah mengapa setelah bertemu dengannya, harapanku terasa tumbuh lagi. Sensei.. Naruto Sensei, amat sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang hangat. Entah kenapa otak dan tubuhku sering tidak terkontrol jika bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

Saat dimana semua orang tengah meninggalkan bangunan sekolah, di suatu ruang masih menyisakan 2 pemuda yang sepertinya tengah bercengkrama.

"Terima kasih banyak Naruto Sensei karena sudah mau mendengar masalahku"

"Tidak masalah, itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai seorang Guru Pembimbing"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Naruto Sensei"

"Berhati-hatilah saat pulang"

"Baik, saya permisi"

Sai membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, berniat langsung pulang karena hari sudah sore

**CKLEEEK**

"Eh?!" mendengar suara Sai, Naruto pun mendekatinya

"Ada apa Sai? Eh.. Sasuke? Kau masih disini?"

Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan itu

Seketika suasana berubah menjadi dingin, Aura-aura hitam menguar dari kedua pemuda tersebut –Sai ama Sasuke – Mata mereka berdua saling beradu, terjadi perang Glare yang tak dapat terelakkan. Sampai...

"Apa dari tadi kau berada di sini?"

"Begitulah..."

Pertanyaan Naruto mengakhiri 'acara' beradu Glare mereka.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu Naruto Sensei"

"Ah.. Iya Sai" pergilah Sai meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang berbeda umur itu di depan pintu.

"Lalu kenapa kau belum pulang"

"Kau bilang setelah urusanmu selesi kau akan menemuiku kan"

"Yah, tapi maksudku bukan berarti harus hari ini"

"Apa bagi Sensei aku juga tidak berharga?" telihat wajah sedih(?) sekaligus muram dari Sasuke #yakin tuh? (0.0)a

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bilang begitu.." Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Sasuke pun terheran-heran. _Ada apa dengan anak ini?_

"Sudahlah, aku permisi.. maaf jika aku mengganggu waktu Sensei" Sasuke mulai berjalan menjauhi Naruto

"Tu-Tunggu... Sasuke" ditariknya tangan sang Uchiha. "kau baik-baik saja kan?" tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Diperhatikannya pemuda yang mulai menjadi anak didiknya saat ini. "Ha~ah, wajahmu terlihat pucat, apa kau sakit?"

"Untuk apa memperdulikanku, bukankah Sensei tidak suka aku disini"

"Jangan salah paham, bukan begitu maksudku. Kau murid didikku tentu saja kau adalah tanggung jawabku"

"Lepaskan, aku ingin pulang"

**KRUUYUUK** *gimana suaranya? Ane kagak tau*

"Eh? Sa...suke?"

Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Terlihat semburat merah menghiasi wajah tampan *yang ini keliatan* Sasuke

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Naruto

"Ng-Nggak! Ak-Aku sama sekali nggak lapar!" tepis sang Uchiha. **KRUUYUUK**

Terdengar suara perut Sasuke yang berbunyi semakin kencang. Seolah cacing-cacing yang berada di dalamnya menuntut untuk diberi makan. _Perut Sialan!_

"Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan membereskan barangku" Sasuke hanya menuruti permintaan Naruto "Nah ayo pergi" ditariknya tangan Sasuke untuk mengikuti Naruto.

"Memangnya mau kemana Sensei?"

"Apartemenku"

"Heh? Untuk apa?"

"Kau tidak suka makanan cepat saji kan, jadi aku akan memasak makanan untukmu"

Kedua pemuda tersebut beranjak pergi meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tak.. Tak... Tak..**

Suara pisau yang sedang giat-giatnya memotong sesuatu terdengar sampai ke ruang tamu apartemen itu. Disana terlihat seorang murid SMA yang tengah duduk manis di sebuah sofa yang terbilang nyaman.

**SASUKE POV**

Disini. Sekarang aku berada di apartemen si Dobe. Cukup besar jika hanya untuk satu orang. Tak kusangka apartemennya cukup rapi. Kudengar samar-samar suara pisau yang entah sedang memotong sesuatu. Kuhirup aroma yang citrus yang memanjakan hidungku sejak tadi. Sungguh aroma yang menenangkan. Sama seperti aroma Naruto Sensei.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya. Pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang membuatkanku makanan buatan rumah. Bukannya aku nggak pernah makan, tapi hanya masakan dari para pembantuku yang selalu dibuat. Apa kalian bertanya soal ibuku? Beliau selalu keluar kota untuk bekerja. Pulang? Yah mungkin hanya sekitar 2 jam beliau ada di rumah dan lalu pergi lagi. Itulah yang membuatku tidak betah dirumah. Dan sekarang satu-satunya orang yang membuatku nyaman hanyalah Naruto Sensei. Karena itu, aku 'menginginkannya'.

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto masih sibuk dengan acara memotongnya, tanpa menyadari Sasuke telah berada tepat dibelakangnya sekarang.

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Eh?"

**KRUUSSS**

"Aahh" Tanpa sengaja jari Naruto teriris pisau, dan menyebabkan darah segar keluar dari jarinya.

"Sensei.. kau tidak pa-pa?"

"Tidak pa-pa, jangan khawatir ini hanya goresan kecil, setelah kubasuh pakai air pasti darahnya akan berhenti"

"Perlihatkan padaku" dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, diperhatikannya jari tangan yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan merah itu dan dengan segera dihisapnya darah ke dalam mulutnya hingga jari itu berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

**DEG**

"Ap-Apa yang kau lakukan" dengan refleks Naruto menarik jarinya menjauh dari mulut Sasuke

"Apa Sensei punya kotak obat?"

"Ah.. itu ada diatas rak" Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari Naruto untuk mengambil kotak obat yang ada di atas rak. _Ada apa denganku, jan-jantungku tidak mau berhenti berdetak_ *nanti mati woy* _tidak mungkinkan kalau aku, Sasuke. Tidak tidak, pasti hanya karena aku kaget saja tadi. Tenanglah Naruto, tenang._

"Sensei.. biar aku obati lukamu"

"Eh?! Tidak usah, aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri"

"Tidak pa-pa, Sensei begini juga karena aku. Lagipula tangan ini Sensei gunakan untuk membuatkanku makanan kan" terukir senyum tulus yang menghiasi wajah stoicknya.

_**DEG**_ "Ja-Jangan bicara begitu, aku saja yang kurang hati-hati"

Naruto terus menatap Sasuke yang sedang mengobati lukanya. _Jika dilihat anak ini sama sekali berbeda dengan penjelasan Baachan tadi_. Naruto mulai menelisik kembali perkataan Tsunade-sama tadi pagi.

**.**

**=================== o0o===================**

**FLASHBACK**

"Ba-baik akan ku lakukan" gemetar Naruto yang kini nyalinya mulai menciut

"Sebelum itu... tentang alasan anak itu pindah kemari"

"Eh?!"

"Selain karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Kudengar dari walinya jika anak itu sering membuat onar di sekolahnya yang dulu. Dia sering berkelahi dengan murid lain, bahkan dia pernah menghajar salah satu Sensei disana"

"Menghajar seorang Sensei?"

"Ya, karena itu aku memilihmu untuk membimbingnya. Kuharap kau bisa 'mengendalikan' anak itu"

"Baik, aku mengerti. Lagipula aku tidak ada pilihan lain kan hehe"

"Kuserahkan padamu"

**END FLASHBACK**

**======================= o0o=======================**

**.**

Dengan teliti dan cekatan, Sasuke mengobati luka Naruto. Perlahan tapi pasti tangan itu mengobati Naruto secara hati-hati.

"Sudah selesai Sensei"

"Te-Terima kasih"

"Biarkan aku membantu Sensei. Kalo dikerjakan bersama jadi lebih cepatkan"

"Baiklah, tolong kau iris itu ya"

Sasuke memperhatikan sesuatu yang akan ia potong. "Kenapa Sensei menggunakan tomat sebanyak ini?"

"Bukannya kau pernah bilang suka tomat"

"Hai" entah kenapa mood Sasuke berada pada level puncak sekarang, walaupun sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu. Ada yang tau? Author pun tak tau XD. Kegiatan memasak mereka terus berlanjut. Memang nggak terlalu jelas, tapi terlihat mereka berdua menikmati moment itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disisi Lain**

"Kemana anak itu.. bukankah jam segini sekolah udah usai" dumel Kakashi yang masih menyusuri lorong sekolah untuk mencari sang 'majikan'. "Eh?!" terlihat seseorang yang berjalan membelakangi Kakashi sambil membawa sesuatu seperti –map– ditangannya. Kakashi mencoba mendekati orang itu, ditepuknya pundak itu dari belakang. "Maaf apa kau..."

**DEG**

Mata Kakashi menangkap sosok pemuda di depannya, terlihat kulit yang cukup tan, mata yang kecil, rambut diikat kebelakang. Dan sebuah luka melintang antara mata dan hidung yang membuatnya terkesan sangat 'manis'.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah.. itu, aku mencari seorang murid pindahan, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Apa kau melihatnya"

"Aku melihat banyak murid disini, apa yang kau maksud murid pindahan adalah murid yang dididik oleh Naruto Sensei?"

"Benar, Tsunade-sama yang memerintahkannya"

"Kalau begitu pasti yang bersama Naruto tadi, sebentar biar aku hubungi dia" diambilnya handphone yang berada di saku celananya, mencari sebuah kontak dengan tulisan Naruto dan segera memencet tombol 'Hubungi'. Diletakkannya Handphone itu ke telinganya. _"Tut...Tut.. Tut... nomer yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi". _"Nomornya tidak aktif" ucap pria itu.

"Apa kau tau alamat Naruto Sensei?"

"Aku tau, apa mau kuantar?"

"Ti-Tidak usah, lagipula sepertinya kau ingin pulang jadi aku akan mencarinya sendiri"

"Tenang saja, tempat tinggal ku dan Naruto 'searah' jadi sekalian saja. Bagaimana?"

_Lucky_. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan Kakashi. "Baiklah, apa kau membawa kendaraan?"

"Tidak, aku biasanya naik bus umum"

"Kalau begitu sekalian saja aku antar"

"Terima kasih"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haha maaf ya, jadinya kau malah membantuku memasak"

"Aku hanya memotong tomat Sensei"

"Yang penting masakannya sudah siap. Nah silahkan dinikmati, bilang saja kalau tidak sesuai seleramu" Naruto yang melihat Sasuke hanya terdiam dan tidak menyentuh masakannya pun sedikit terlihat khawatir. "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau ini pertama kalinya aku makan masakan buatan seseorang"

"Eh?! Apa ibumu tidak pernah memasak makanan untukmu?"

"Daripada memikirkanku, beliau lebih senang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya"

Merasa mood sasuke mulai memburuk Naruto menghentikan pembicaraan itu. "Ah.. lebih baik kita segera makan, sebelum masakannya menjadi dingin. Ayo makan Sasuke"

Sasuke mulai mengambil makanan dan menaruhnya di piring. Diambilnya sendok untuk membantunya memasukkan makanan kedalam mututnya nanti. Tangan itu mulai mengarahkan sendok yang sudah berisi makanan kedalam mutunya. "Eng.."

"Ba-Bagaimana? Apa tidak enak"

"Ini.. makanan terenak yang pernah kumakan" wajah Sasuke seketika dipenuhi dengan senyuman.

Mendengar masakannya disukai, Naruto pun ikut senang. "Benarkah? Syukurlah" terukir senyum lega menghiasi wajahnya. "Kalau gitu makanlah yang banyak". _Sepertinya anak ini memang hanya membutuhkan kasih sayang dan perhatian_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Disini apartemen Naruto Sensei" mereka pun sampai di depan pintu apartemen milik Naruto.

**Ting... Tong...**

Iruka menekan tombol bel yang ada di depan pintu kamar Naruto

**CEKLEK**

Pintu itu mulai terbuka,"Iruka Sensei...? Kakashi-san juga? Ada apa, kenapa kalian datang kemari?"

"Tadi aku sudah menelpon tapi handphone mu tidak aktif"

"Oh iya, tadi baterai ku habis jadi handphone ku mati hehe. Jadi ada apa?"

"Orang ini sedang mencari Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau tau?"

"Oh Sasuke, dia ada di dalam"

Mendengar ada yang menyebut namanya, Sasuke akhirnya bergerak menuju ke arah pintu. "Ada apa Sensei?"

"Sasuke.. Kakashi-san mencarimu"

Dilihatnya pemuda pemakai masker itu. "Untuk apa kau mencariku" ketus Sasuke

"Jangan terlalu galak, nanti tidak ada yang menyukaimu lho. Iyakan Naruto Sensei"

"Eh?! Hehehe" Naruto hanya tertawa kecut

"Aku sudah diperintahkan untuk menjaga –mengawasi– mu Sasuke"

"Che!"

"Umm, sebaiknya kita bicara didalam saja bagaimana. Ini juga sudah hampir malam" saran Naruto menengahi

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau istirahat. Hey Nar, nanti aku pinjam berkas yang Tsunade-sama berikan padamu tadi ya"

"Okeoke"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Selamat malam"

"Tunggu.. itu... terima kasih...?"

"Iruka.. Umino Iruka" seulas senyum keluar dari Iruka

"Terima kasih banyak Iruka Sensei" Kakashi pun membalasnya dengan senyum tulus. Mata mereka saling bertemu pandang dan memberi tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan (sebenarnya hanya Kakashi sih). Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Kakashi hanya bisa menyeringai.

"Tidak masalah Kakashi-san" Iruka mulai meninggalkan kumpulan orang itu untuk 'pulang' dan...

**CEKREEKK**

"Eh?" Kakashi yang melihat 'kejadian' itupun sedikit bingung

"Ah.. Aku belum memberitahumu ya, aku tinggal bersebelahan kamar dengan Naruto"

Sungguh Kakashi merasa bahwa Dewa sangat menyayanginya hari ini, bagaimana tidak dengan semua keberuntungan yang telah didapatnya.

"Nah Kakashi Sensei, ayo masuklah" suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Baik"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi.. kau sudah menemukan 'mangsa'mu?" sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Uchiha Bungsu. Sekaran mereka sedang berada dalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka pulang –kediaman Uchiha–

"Bukan mangsa, tapi tambatan hati hahaha"

"Terserahlah"

"Kau sendiri.. bukankah kau terlalu cepat menempel padanya. Jangan terlalu agresif atau kau akan kehilangannya"

"Che! Itu urusanku. Urus saja hidupmu sendiri"

"Tentu saja aku akan mengurusnya"

"Hn"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mentari telah menampakkan wajah cerianya dari ufuk timur, memberi kehangatan untuk setiap makhluk hidup yang disinarinya. Tak terkecuali pemuda bersurai pirang satu ini. Dengan pasti langkahnya berjalan keluar dari apartemen tanpa lipa untuk menguncinya.

"Hm, sepertinya Iruka sudah berangkat"

**NARUTO POV**

Seperti biasa aku menjalani pagiku dengan berangkat bekerja. Aku adalah Namikaze Naruto 24 tahun, seorang guru pembimbing di salah satu SMA di Konoha. Beberapa hari lalu aku ditugaskan oleh nenek –Tsunade– itu untuk mendidik murid pindahan. Pertama kali bertemu, kupikir dia anak yang menyebalkan dan rumit, tapi ternyata dia hanya anak yang kekurangan kasih sayang.

Dan sejak saat itu, dia selalu keruanganku setelah pulang sekolah. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi selama dia tidak membuat ulah itu sudah cukup kan? Sudah satu minggu lebih dia pindah kesini, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa 'nyaman' dengan kehadirannya. Atau mungkin aku yang kesepian ya?

**NORMAL POV**

Di sebuah kediaman yang terkesan mewah tapi terasa sunyi. Hanya terlihat 2 orang pemuda, yang satu dengan rambut ravennya dan satunya berambut spike.

"Hey Sasuke.. apa kau punya sesuatu untuk dimakan? Dari kemarin aku belum makan apa-apa"

"Cari saja di kulkas Kakashi"

Kakashi membuka kulkas yang berada disampingnya. "Ah.. bukankah roti dan jus jeruk ini sudah ada dari seminggu lalu? tapi sepertinya bukan milik Sasuke" Kakashi mengambil makanan tersebut dan menuju ruang tamu. "Hey Sas, roti dan jus jeruknya aku makan ya" ucap Kakashi sembari agak berteriak, karena yang diajak bicara berada dilantai atas.

**BLEETAAK**

Apa kalian mendengarnya? Kalo author sih kagak #plaaak. Terlihat sang Uchiha tengah mengepalkan tangan yang mengarah keatas –kayak dikomik– dan sang Hatake sedang... meringis kesakitan? Tentu saja, karena sebuah bogem mentah baru saja mendarat dikepala Kakashi. Pelakunya? Tentu si Uchiha bungsu

"Apa yang kau lakukan" bentak Kakashi yang masih memegangi kepalanya

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu mengambil makananku" deathglare Sasuke

"Kau bilang ambil saja di kulkas kan"

"Tapi nggak ada yang menyuruhmu mengambil roti dan jus itukan!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya makanan ini sudah seminggu lebih dikulkas, lagipula kau nggak terlalu suka jeruk kan"

"Itu milikku dan jangan pernah menyentuhnya. Mulai sekarang tomat dan jeruk adalah buah kesukaanku. Ingat itu baik-baik!"

"Lalu apa yang bisa kumakan"

"Kau makan saja tomatku"

"Heh?" cengo Kakashi. _Nggak salah nih? Tumben banget dia ngebolehin tomatnya dimakan orang lain. Biasanya disentuh aja nggak boleh_. "Kau yakin?"

"Hn"

"Tapi aku nggak terlalu suka tomat lho Sas.."

"KU-BI-LANG MA-KAN SA-JA TO-MAT-KU!, KA-U NG-GAK TU-LI-KAN KA-KA-SHI!" jawab Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya

"Ha~ah aku mengerti" Kakashi memilih mengalah jika sang Uchiha bungsu sudah begitu. Daripada kena amuk ya mending pergi.

"Setelah selesai makan kita langsung berangkat –sekolah–"

Setiap pagi memang seperti ini, karena kedua orang tua Sasuke pasti sudah berangkat bekerja atau bahkan nggak pulang kerumah. Sedangkan anikinya sedang kuliah diluar negeri.

**.**

**=================== o0o ==================**

**.**

Pagi cerah di sekolahan itu. Bel sekolah belum berbunyi menandakan waktu belajar belum dimulai. Terlihat dari siswa-siswi yang datang belumlah banyak.

"Jadi... kenapa sepagi ini kau sudah keruanganku Sasuke? Apa ada hal yang penting?"

"Sangat penting, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu Sensei"

"Sangat penting? Apa terjadi sesuatu di kelas?"

"Nggak"

"Lalu?"

"Pergilah keluar denganku, Sensei"

"Heeeehh?!" Naruto masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. _Pergi keluar? Dia nggak sedang mengajakku ke-kencan kan? _"Ehm.. itu terdengar seperti k-kau mengajakku ke-kencan. Hehehe tapi tentu saja nggak itu mungkin ka..."

"Aku memang sedang mengajakmu kencan Sensei, bagaimana?"

Naruto shock seketika. Baru kali ini ada orang –murid– yang mengajaknya kencan secara langsung. "I-Itu sepertinya aku..."

"Sensei nggak mau pergi denganku?"

"Ha~ah, bukannya aku nggak mau. Hanya aku nggak bisa melakukan itu"

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku seorang murid dan kau seorang Sensei?"

"Kau cukup paham akan hal itukan. Jadi lebih baik kau mengajak orang lain saja, lagi pula di sekolah ini kan banyak siswi yang cantik. Apa perlu kukenalkan padamu? hehehe"

"Nggak butuh! Aku nggak butuh mereka semua! Aku hanya ingin Sensei"

_Hah?! Apa anak ini nggak salah bicara?_ Pikir Naruto yang agak kaget dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar nggak bisa"

"Kalau begitu kita buat perjanjian"

"Perjanjian? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebentar lagi akan ada Test kan. Jika aku mendapat nilai diatas 90 di semua mata pelajaran, Sensei harus berjanji untuk pergi denganku"

"Sudah kubilang aku nggak bi.."

"Jika Sensei menolak, maka aku nggak akan megikuti semua test itu"

"Sasuke!"

"Semua keputusan ada pada Sensei"

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala sih" Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa menanggapi Naruto. Matanya semakin menatap Naruto tajam. Naruto tau ia tidak punya pilihan lain, "Baiklah aku akan menuruti permintaanmu. Tapi jika kau tidak bisa mendapat nilai yang sudah kau tentukan, maka berhentilah untuk memikirkan hal seperti ini lagi"

"Hn. Aku mengerti, aku permisi dulu Sensei" dengan santai Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Eh.. Sasuke tunggu! Aku belum selesai bicara! Hey!" Naruto yang sudah tidak melihat Sasuke pun hanya bisa pasrah. "Ha~ah dasar anak itu. Aku sama sekali nggak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya" Naruto kembali memandangi sekelilingnya. _Gawatnya_ _Jantungku berdebar lagi. Ingat Naruto itu muridmu. Lagipula aku lebih tua 7 tahun darinya_. Kini Naruto berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

**.**

**=================== o0o ===================**

**. **

Diruang kelas 3-A yang masih amat ramai karena jam pelajaran pertama belum dimulai jadi belum ada Sensei yang hadir disana untuk mengajar.

Terlihat beberapa siswa-siswi sedang mengobrol, berlarian ataupun hanya sekedar tidur pagi.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, kau kan sudah seminggu lebih disini. Apa kau nggak tertarik untuk mengobrol dengan kami" pertanyaan dari gadis berambut buble gum ini memecah lamunan Sasuke

"Aku sama sekali nggak tertarik"

"Emm jadi, Apa kau sudah belajar untuk ujian hari ini Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku 'sebaik mungkin' jadi menjauhlah dariku"

"Akh walaupun kau terkesan dingin tapi tetap saja mempesona"

_Ini cewek gila apa strees sih_, pikir Sasuke (emang gila ama strees beda ya? #plaaak). Sasuke terus diam dan memilih untuk melanjutkan lamunan indahnya tentang hari esok (?) tanpa berniat membalas obrolan Sakura

**Ding... Ding... Ding...**

Bel tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai telah berbunyi. Semua Sensei segera meninggalkan kantor mereka untuk menuju ke kelas masing-masing mengajar mata pelajaran yang dikuasainya –termasuk Naruto–

**SREEEKK**

Suara pintu kelas terdengar bergeser. Memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri disana.

"Naruto Sensei"

Hanya dengan dua kata itu semua murid didalam kelas langsung mengambil posisi duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Kalian tau kan bahwa hari ini adalah dimulainya test pertama kalian, jadi aku harap kalian sudah mempersiapkan diri"

Naruto mulai membagikan lembar soal kepada para muridnya. "Waktu kalian 2 jam untuk mengerjakannya. Dilarang mencontek atau melakukan kecurangan lainnya jika kalian tidak mau kertas jawabannya kuambil. Nah selamat mengerjakan"

Dengan dimulainya aba-aba dari Naruto, para siswa-siswi pun mulai mengerjakan soal yang diberikan. Ekor mata Naruto kini perlahan mengarah pada Sasuke. _Kantung matanya hitam banget, apa semalam dia begadang karena belajar? Huh anak itu benar-benar keras kepala._

Sekilas Sasuke menatap kearah Naruto. Mata mereka bertemu dan disertai senyuman dari Sasuke, tak terlalu lama sampai Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan kertas soalnya. _Ukh lagi-lagi jantungku... Sepertinya aku harus rajin menasehati diriku sendiri._

Dan akankah perjuangan Uchiha kita akan berhasil untuk mendapatkan keinginannya? Atau akan gagal dengan mengenaskan? Kita liat saja di chapter berikutnya yak :D

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Beribu-ribu Terima Kasih ane ucapkan kepada semua Readers yang udah nyempetin n meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fic ane yang penuh kekurangan ini.

Terutama buat semua yang udah Reviews (maap nggak bisa disebutin satu per satu). Ane terima dengan –sangat– senang hati semua Kritik, Saran, Semangat dan Pujiannya –abaikan kata terakhir–

Maap juga belum bisa menuhin keinginan Readers untuk update kilat, dikarenakan ada beberapa alur yang harus ane ubah biar nggak terlalu melenceng ceritanya. GOMEN SANGAT (w) –salahkan juga modem ane yang bermasalah, hingga menyebabkan mood ane buat ngelanjutin fic ilang seketika– (-_-)"

Tapi semoga Minna nggak bosen nunggunya #plaaaak

Sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya yak. JAA (^0^)/


End file.
